


Heichous Birthday Present

by Sammi_Trancy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Trancy/pseuds/Sammi_Trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren promised to give Levi anything he wanted for his birthday, but the last thing he expected was for him to make him wear a sexy maids outfit. Unable to say no to his lover, Eren complies to the humiliating wish and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heichous Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, I bring you some smut that I decided was a great idea to start writing at 4am! Its probably a bit sucky since I had like no time at all to finish it today since I had to spend time with the family, so I apologize if its rushed. I had like a hour or more to do it. anyways let me shut up, enjoy the cross dressing smut!  
> Oh and happy birthday Heichou!!~

'This is absolutely humiliating'

The thought ran through Erens head over and over, with every layer of clothing his embarrassment worsened. 'Of all things, he chose this' Eren thought as he stared shamefully at himself in the large bathroom mirror in the corporals room.

Yesterday Eren had asked Levi what he wanted for his birthday and Christmas, which was conveniently on the same day. Though the teen also made the grave promise to give him anything he wanted with in reason, those words sealed his fate. The corporal chose his present to be Eren's body, a predictable reply from Levi. However the twist being the teen had to wear a frilly maids outfit for the night.

Of course Eren was far too prideful to submit to the humiliating request at first, though he was soon out weighted by the fact that he had promised anything he wanted and the corporal wouldn't let up on the idea. He knew far too well that the other man was just as suborn as he himself was, so he hesitantly accepted the shameful request.

So here he was the night of his lovers birthday, standing in front of the mirror in the extremely provocative frilly dress, if you could even call it that. It was far too short to be categorized as a dress. It was tight and uncomfortable, the dress itself wasn't too bad, it was the black silk panties that gave him issues. Admittedly they wouldn't be that bad if they weren't so damn tight.

With a light sigh the teen turned to exit the bathroom, tripping over himself several times on the way to the door due to the high heels that came with the outfit. He stopped to both mentally prepare himself and pull up his thigh high fish nets a bit before turning the knob and walking out into his bedroom.

Levi smirked at the sight before him, the teen was extremely flustered and didn't even bother trying hiding it. He leaned foreword in his place at the foot of the bed, his cravat had already been untied and discarded, his 3DMG had been removed as well as his boots and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone, exposing just a little of his perfect pale porcelain skin.

Eren walked foreword timidly upon the corporal beckoning him closer, that smirk he wore only served to deepen his blush. The click clack of high heels in the dead silent room soon came to a stop as he stilled himself in front of Levi.

"It suits you well." He purred in a low sultry tone that made the teens panties grow even tighter. His hands came up to rest on his waist, falling down his body slowly until he could feel the soft flesh of his thighs on his fingertips and stopping there.

"Turn." The corporal ordered, his tone held the same air of seduction.

Swallowing the last of his now non existent pride, Eren stepped back a little and complied, doing a full turn and allowing the other male to devour his body with his eyes further. A low chuckle escaped Levis throat that sent a chill down Erens spine and a firm hand pressed against his lower back, pulling him in closer.

Levi threaded his fingers through the brunets hair and pulled him down to kiss him roughly. And it took a mere second for Eren to respond to the sudden action, he opened his mouth for his lover and moved foreword to straddle his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, kicking off his heels in the process.

The room felt as if it was growing hotter, the sensation of Levis tongue pressing into his mouth and probing sent a shock of pleasure straight to his swelling member. Though the feeling was soon lost to Erens dismay as his tongue disappear, only to reappear on his neck though this time teeth were brought into the situation.

Levi ran his tongue along his pulse, stopping at a part of his neck he knew was particularly sensitive. He then nipped lightly and sucked hard enough to leave a dark, noticeable mark. This action took the teen by surprise, he let out a loud moan mixed with a whine and craned his neck more to the side to give the other male more access to the sensitive skin.

The embarrassment of wearing the provocative outfit soon dissolved and was replaced by an overwhelming mix of both passion and lust that shot through his entire being. The shame lingered only slightly in the back of his mind, then a particularly rough bite to his neck made it disappear completely.

Once leaving a various array of bruises and bite marks on his neck, Levi pulled away and looked up at the now lightly panting teen with smoldering blue eyes that seemed to be clouded by lust and want. He moved to switch their position so that he was laying back in the middle of the bed, propped up on his elbows looking down at Eren who had moved to lay on his stomach between the corporals legs.

He knew what Levi wanted, and he was more than happy to give it to him. With slender fingers that seemed to be very sure of themselves, Eren gripped the zipper of Levis pants between his index finger and thumb, tugging it down. He was sure to prolong the process of removing the garment in a sort of teasing action mixed with revenge for making him wear a dress, though his own anticipation got to him after a fairly short amount of time, so he swiftly tugged his pants off fully and tossed them to the ground.

His member was pressed against his now painfully tight underwear, throbbing from neglectsion and need. Eren leaned down gave him a lick through the fabric, running his tongue from base to tip. This action earned a light hiss from the corporal which was soon accompanied by fingers grabbing a fist full of brunet hair, urging him to go further.

Eren was not one to disappoint his commander and lover, so he continued on straight to the good part. This was his birthday, so he would have to make this as purely enjoyable as possible for the other male. He pulled down his underwear and discarded it aimlessly behind him and got down to business.

He first took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip a few times before bobbing his head down once, talking half of his cock into his mouth and giving a rough suck, then going back up to focus on the tip. He moved his hand up to wrap around his shaft, stroking him as he sucked and licked at the head.

Levi moaned freely with every stroke and lick, the damn brat had gotten really good at this over time and he knew exactly what he liked. he tightened his grip on his hair after once particularly good suck and huffed out a breathless moan mixed with a pant. However what made him see stars for a moment was when the teen effortlessly took his whole cock into his mouth without any warning.

He threw his head back in a silent scream and panted desperately for air as a strong shock of pleasure pulsed through him, trying hard to compose himself only to be undone once more when Eren repeated the same action. Feeling empowered by the control he had over his heichou at the moment, he decided to see just how much he could undo the other male.

With the new mission in mind he let out a low chuckle that sent vibrations down his shaft as he went back up, then back down. He formed a fairly quick rhythm, going all the way up then taking his whole cock back into his mouth, over and over. He was mindful of his teeth as he quickened his pace considerably, capable of keeping these actions going only thanks to his next to non existent gag reflex.

Levis elbows soon grew too weak to support him any longer and collapsed under him, causing him to fall flat on his back on the bed, moans and pants contentiously escaping his pale and perfect lips as his lover sucked him off. 

"Fuck... I'm gonna come.." The corporal warned between pants.

Eren continued, determined to give him an amazing orgasm, which he assumed he was doing great so far given the reactions he was pulling. A few groans later and he felt Levis grip on his hair tighten drastically and not long after that the bitter taste of come washed over his tongue as he came inside of his mouth.

Eren continued sucking until he knew he was completely finished, then carefully removing his mouth and swallowing all of the thick liquid. The teen took a moment to admire what he had reduced the corporal to, he was limp and panting under him as he recovered from the extreme pleasure he had just received, truly the most erotic sight he's seen in his life.

Though of course, his condition didn't stay that way long. Soon he was back sitting up, his hands roaming all over Erens body. The outfit really did suit him, it showed off a perfect amount of skin and hugged all the right places, bringing out curves that neither men were aware he even had. He ran his hands up the back of his thighs until his palms met with the teens ass, giving it a rough squeeze and pulling a unsuspecting and rather loud moan from his lips

"We're not done here just yet." The corporal purred and pushed his lover back on the bed, moving swiftly so he was on top of him. He dipped down to kiss his exposed collar bones, kissing soon turning to roughly sucking and biting to purposely leave marks. His hand slipped down to palm Erens member through the silk panties, smirking lightly against his skin.

"L-Levi.." He moaned out, clawing lightly at the bed sheets. Then finally, sweet relief came when the corporal pulled down and tossed aside the garment and directly stroked his cock, which pulled a shaky, louder moan from the younger male.

Though, moans turned into displeased whimpers when Levis hand disappeared from him to reach over to the nightstand to grab a small bottle that had been previously set there before Eren came out. anticipation fluttered through Erens stomach at the sight of the bottle they had used so many times before and the smirk on his lovers face sent an electrified feeling through his veins.

Levi flipped the cap open and poured a fair amount on three fingers, closing the bottle and tossing it aside. The teen jumped slightly at the feeling of cold liquid smearing around his entrance as the other male circled his index fingertip around teasingly. He let out a needy groan, wordlessly begging him to hurry up and penetrate him.

More than glad to comply, Levi pushed one finger in to the knuckle, not waiting too long at all before moving it, knowing neither of them had the patience for being gentle at the moment. Another moan escaped Erens lips as another finger was fit inside of him, the two fingers probing and stretching him out.

The room felt hot for Eren, small beads of sweat formed across his forehead as his lover moved his fingers skillfully inside of him. The only thought registering in his mind was how good it felt when he fingered him. Then with a particular curl of his fingers the teen was seeing stars, his mind going blank as his fingers brushed directly against his sweet spot.

He arched his back straight off the bed and practically screamed the others name. A smirk crossed Levis face upon finding that spot, he added the third finger and thrusted them directly to his prostate.

A hiss of pain melted into a cry of pleasure when he roughly rammed his fingers into his sweet spot, his legs trembled slightly and pleasure shot through his entire being as Levi repeated his actions, hitting that spot over and over, never missing once. Only did he stop when he knew the younger male was nearing his end. Then he pulled all three fingers out, using his hands now to grab the bottle of lube once more and coat his cock with the cool liquid.

Once calming down a bit, Eren realized what was going on. No, it was his birthday, he shouldn't have to do the work.  
With a surprisingly swift motion, Eren pushed the corporal onto his back and crawled over him. This brought a pleased smirk to Levis face.

"Going to ride me, brat?" He asked in a low seductive tone, hands going up to rest on his hips.

"Precisely, Heichou." The teen purred back and lifted up the dress up to his chest so he could see what he was doing.  
Once positioning himself properly over his cock, he began lowering himself down onto him, hissing lightly at the dull pain he felt since he was a lot tighter in this position. Slowly, he impaled himself fully on the other males member, panting light and waiting a few moments to get use to it.

Levi groaned lowly as his cock was engulfed with the heat of Erens insides, the way he slid down so smoothly along with how tight and warm he was could have drove him insane. It was hard to keep his patients while the teen adjusted to his size but thankfully he was soon rocking his hips, at least giving some friction, which felt absolutely amazing.

Eren held the fabric up and bit the end of his dress between his teeth, holding it up so it wouldn't fall with his teeth and leaning foreword a bit to rest his hands on the bed for leverage. Then he began moving, a slow pace at first. He moved up, then down, over and over. Gaining more and more speed as he went.

Levi groaned and bucked his hips up rhythmically with him, meeting each of his thrust, as the teen went down he thrusted up. The corporal rested his hands on the other males bare hips, assisting him with raising himself and lowering back down as the pace grew quicker.

Eren was soon panting, both from pleasure and the effort this position required, though it felt too good to stop. Instead he took to rolling his hips roughly and moving up and down every now and then. Levi moaned loudly and reached over to pump Erens cock with each rough and precise roll of his hips.

The teen gasped breathlessly and moved his hands so he was supporting himself on Levis chest, clawing at his pale skin and throwing his head back in a soundless scream. He could feel the heat building with each pump to his member.

"L-Levi.. I'm close.." He managed between pants. He sped up, needing more of the nearly overwhelming pleasure until he felt it become too much to handle, and with one last shout of his lovers name, Eren came. His seed shot up on his chest and on the black fabric of the dress that had long since been dropped from his mouth and was rolled up on his chest, falling ever so slightly with each moment.

Just the sweet sound of Eren screaming his name alone could have been enough to make him come, though along with the friction of the younger male riding his cock it lead to one of the best orgasm of his life. He arched his back off the bed and let out a low moan as he came inside of him, rocking his hips out of sync as the mind blowing pleasure washed over him.

Eren lifted himself off of him and collapsed on his chest, panting heavily in an attempt to catch his breath, his heart beating rapidly and he could feel Levis doing the same. The corporal wrapped his arms around him, hands resting on his lower back as he caught his breath, their breathing being the only sound in the room.

"Take that dress off, its all gross and disgusting now." Came Levis sharp tone, shattering the silence. Without hesitation, Eren sat up and pulled the dress off over his head, wiping the remains of come from his and the corporals chest with the fabric and tossing it to the floor, which earned a brief glare from Levi but both men were too tired to properly clean the garment at the moment.

"I'm so glad I could finally take that off." Said the teen with a sigh of relief, laying down next to his partner.

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad." Said Levi.

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't. its just uncomfortable." He sighed lightly and wrapped an arm around the other males chest, snuggling into him. "Happy birthday and Merry Christmas, Levi."

"Y'know out of everyone who has said that today, it means the most coming from you." The eldest male said honestly, turning on his side and wrapping an arm around him. Eren smiled.

"I love you~" He said, pecking him on the lips. Levi sighed lightly, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I love you too, brat."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeh comment if you enjoyed, gives me an unbelievable ego boost~


End file.
